


5 times Marinette didn't stutter + 1 time Adrien did

by Angelsandsuperheroes



Series: If I ever were to lose you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cat Puns, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gay!Kim, Gen, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Good Friend Nino Lahiffe, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, Lila Rossi Lies, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sleepovers, Social Media, The miracuclass - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Twitter, but like, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandsuperheroes/pseuds/Angelsandsuperheroes
Summary: Now Adrien knows it's possible to have a conversation with Marinette without her stuttering, he finds himself even more aware of his interactions with his...good friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: If I ever were to lose you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808542
Comments: 68
Kudos: 912





	5 times Marinette didn't stutter + 1 time Adrien did

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work...ever.  
> Mostly because it's one of the only ones I've ever finished. This has not been beta'd and was wrote in the early hours of the morning so please let me know of any major mistakes!  
> ART CREDIT: number 4 is based off of a piece by Caprette on tumblr which can be found here (https://ladybeug.tumblr.com/post/174137356991/caprette-lettersiarrange-imagine-if-alya-and)  
> Hope everyone's staying safe, sign petitions and keep educated! lottsa love x M  
> Enjoy!

1.

Adrien couldn't remember a single time in his whole public education, albeit a single year, where Marinette had been in class before him. He also couldn't remember a time where she looked so...dead. Which was saying something because he had been present when Marinette had somehow managed to survive through a whole day of school after going 36 hours without sleep trying to finish a commission. Adrien had never been more scared of a woman than he had been after seeing Marinette down 8 espresso shots like a natural. She had practically vibrated at lunch. 

This, however, was clearly different. Adrien walked in, half of the class already there. Which in itself wasn't strange. What was strange was to see Marinette, slumped over her desk, surrounded by every girl in their class. Including _Chloe_. Sliding in to his usual seat, he greeted Nino with a questioning look.

"I don't know, dude," Nino whispered, eyeing the girls suspiciously, "Marinette and Alya walked in together and Marinette just...flopped down. She looked half dead, man!" Nino's voice didn't go above a whisper. Looking back, Adrien could barely catch a glance of the girl in question through the throng of girls surrounding her. Alya was rubbing her back in circles and Rose was holding her hand, the rest of them just worriedly watching on but acting somewhat as a shield.

"Is she sick?" Adrien whispered back. From his small glance of her, she looked pale and clammy. Almost as if she were in pain. Nino shrugged before his mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded in understanding. Adrien watched in amazement as Nino looked behind them to his girlfriend and seemed to have a telepathic conversation with her. As the bell rang, and Ms. Bustier walked in, Nino turned back to his friend with a nod. "I know what's up, I'll tell you later." 

With no choice but to accept, Adrien turned around to focus on the class. Without a moments, hesitation, he noticed Nino had begun taking 2 sets of notes. Was this a common thing? Surely not, if it was the first time Adrien had noticed it? Nino and Marinette had been friends since literal birth...did Marinette have a health condition? That would explain why even Ms. Bustier seemed to notice, and refrain from asking Marinette any questions on the topic of the class.

It was in the few minutes they had between classes that Nino pulled Adrien and Kim (of all people) aside. 

"So, Mari isn't feeling well, obviously-" That was all Kim needed apparently, slapping Nino on the shoulder and stalking off to his locker. "Marinette is currently suffering with -uh....girl problems?" Nino's voice rose suspiciously at the end and Adrien wasn't sure if that was because he was embarrassed for himself or for Adrien. Adrien was well aware of 'girl problems', he was a model. Modelling was a female lead industry and Adrien had worked with many female models while they were on their period, as well as men who experienced periods. Honestly, he had the utmost respect for someone who could get their body poked and prodded at while their internal organs tried to rip them to pieces. Also, Nathalie had really spared no hesitation in teaching him about the female reproductive system as well as giving him a lecture on how to not be an absolute dick to women, in pretty much them exact words. Adrien was pretty sure if Nathalie so much as heard him thinking about making a joke about 'shark week', she'd kill him. 

"Marinette has cramps? Geez, must be really painful if even Chloe's helping her out." Adrien winced at the thought. Utmost respect for anyone with a uterus because, damn. Nino sighed in relief. Adrien could be sheltered sometimes and he really didn't want to have to explain this.

"Yeah, but Marinette has always had problems with hers. Legit passed out last year from the pain," Nino explained and another wave of pity hit Adrien. He didn't have ovaries, only hearing stories about the pain some women experienced. It sucked that Marinette was suffering. "She gets migraines and joint pain- full whack. Usually the guys just leave her alone, either they're too awkward to know what to do or just leave it to the other girls who are more experienced with dealing with it-" that made sense "- but Kim and I have been Mari's friend for like, since birth, so we just make sure she's ok and take extra notes and stuff!" Nino explained and Adrien felt his heart swell at how caring his friends were. He had witnessed plenty of men 'grossed out' by something so natural. "Rose suffers quite badly too but Juleka usually takes care of her notes and stuff." He added as an afterthought as they arrived to the science lab. 

The class hadn't started yet, most of the students were chatting amongst themselves. Marinette still looked pale but she was at least sitting up at her desk, once again with Alya watching her carefully. He hated that he couldn't do more to help.

Unless...

Adrien (10:02AM)

Hey Nathalie, a girl in my class isn't feeling to great with cramps and stuff. Could you get some stuff delivered to help her? I'm not really sure what she likes, maybe something to cheer her up?

Nathalie (10:04 AM)

Adrien, normally I would scold you for texting in class but I will let it slide this time. I'm glad you're taking care of your friends, I would be displeased if you forgot about our social etiquette lessons for times like these. However, I didn't cover gift giving as a topic in these lessons. Should I inform your father of a potential suitor? I shall ask your Bodyguard to drop some stuff by at the start of lunch that I think should be helpful. Remember your Chinese lessons have been cancelled today, your father expects you to spend this time studying instead.

Adrien (11: 01 AM)

Thank you Nathalie! 

Wait no!! Marinette's just a friend, nothing to inform father of!!

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette's energy seemed to have slumped again. Ms. Bustier had tried to get her to go home, or at least go to the nurse, but Marinette simply waved a hand and asked what the cafeteria were serving. Alya had pretty much had to drag their classmate to their usual table and Adrien noted that the seats Adrien and Nino usually occupied were quickly filled with their female classmates. Kim had placed a tray in front of Marinette before she could even try to leave her seat. 

Nino hadn't even questioned his departure to the front of the school, too caught up in a conversation with Ivan after they had both been abandoned by their girlfriends. Nathalie was already waiting on the steps, his bodyguard stoic as usual in the front seat of the car. She was holding a paper bag.

"I hope this is satisfactory, Adrien," Adrien really had to try to ignore the smirk on her face, Marinette was just a friend! "I have included some heating pads, she'll know how to use them, some painkillers, some chocolate, and a smoothie that the Chef prepared. Should I have picked up a bouquet? Girls love flowers." Adrien considered it for a second before he realised she was teasing him. 

"Thank you Nathalie, Goodbye Nathalie!" He said with the fakest grin he could manage without his blush being obvious. The woman's smirk grew. He really was never going to live this down.

Luckily he managed to calm himself down before he returned to the cafeteria, making his way to the small table that eight girls had somehow managed to squeeze on to. Mylene saw him coming first, eyes falling to the bag before she nudged Alya so hard she almost fell off the bench. The reporter eyes found his and she smirked. What was it with everyone smirking today? Alix exclaimed loudly that she was 'just heading to the bathroom' and practically ran out of her seat. Leaving space for Alya to scoot down...leaving an open space beside Marinette. He took the invitation, sliding in beside her. Marinette didn't seem to notice his arrival, head buried in her arms.

"Uh, Marinette?" He received a questioning hum. "I noticed you didn't feel great so I got you some things, I hope they make you feel better!" At this stage, crystal blue eyes were peaking up at him so he sent her a smile. He pretended not to notice the whole of his class watching him with eagle eyes. The designer peaked in the bad before enthusiastically pulling out the heat patched and activating one - He quickly averted his gaze as she lifted her top to slap it on her stomach- and leaning against him when the heat finally started working to reduce her pain. 

After a few minutes, Marinette sat up again (he totally didn't miss it) and turned to face him.

"Adrien," she grabbed his face, " You are an angel and I love you-" he blushed, like a fire hydrant "-you are currently my favourite human being." Then she was leaning against him again and nibbling at one of the chocolate bars. 

It wasn't until the end of the day, when he was returning home that he realised. Marinette hadn't stuttered! A warm feeling erupted within him as he tried to hide his smile from a strangely inquisitive Nathalie.

 **Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

my man _@adrienagreste_ knows how to treat a girl! should we all be expecting that treatment? ;)

replies (13) retweets (748) likes (1.2k)

(load more)

 **Adrien** _(@ adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger_

Idk Marinette said I was her favourite person it would be horrible to lose that title!!

replies (490) retweets (3) likes (6.4k)

_Retweeted by_

@ Ladyblogger

@ kingkim

@ Marinettedesigns 

2.

Now that he knew it was possible for Marinette to interact with him without stuttering, he was more aware of each conversation they had. Unfortunately, she seemed really embarrassed about her declaration of love for him and it caused her to stutter even more. 

Nearly a week after the...incident...Adrien found himself with a rare free night. He had completed all his homework at school and the photo shoot he was meant to have had been cancelled due to poor weather, meaning no one wanted to leave their house because of the storm warning so he couldn't meet his friends either. 

Which left him lounging on his bed, scrolling through social media.

**Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

Petition to start a Marinette fan club! This girl never ceases to amaze me!!!! xx

(Image: Marinette standing in Alya's doorway, soaked to the bone and clutching an overnight bag to her chest. Marinette has a small smile on her face and his waving at the camera.)

replies (23) retweets (14) likes (99)

(Load more replies)

**Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger_

For those asking, Mari ran through the storm because I'm home alone and my power went and I told her I was scared...sorry Nino but she's the love of my life

 **Nino** _(@DJNino)_

replying to @Ladyblogger

Can't say I blame you #Marinettefanclub

 **Alix** _(@inwonderland)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger and @DJNino_

This is why she's always sick smh #Marinettefanclub

 **Adrien** _(@Adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger, @DJNino, and @inwonderland_

Our everyday Ladybug back at it again :) #Marinettefanclub

 **Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger, @DJNino ,@inwonderland and @Adrienagreste_

Hey Agreste, you know a bit about photography right, what do you think about this photo?

(Image: Marinette sitting on Alya's living room floor, surrounded by multiple lit candles, which cast a warm glow onto Marinette. She's now dressed in an over sized Jagged Stone hoodie, sweatpants and fluffy socks and is sitting cross legged. She's using a towel to dry her hair, which is wavy from the rain. Marinette is laughing at something, unaware the picture is being taken.) 

**Adrien** _(@Adrienagreste-verified)_

I know a small bit! I think it looks great, Marinette looks very pretty with her hair down, 10/10 should be the image we use for our #Marinettefanclub 

**Marinette** _(@Marinettedesigns)_

replying to @Adrienagreste

Since when do I have a fan club?? And when did Alya even take that photo!!

 **Adrien** _(@Adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @Marinettedesigns_

Maybe if you didn't want a fan club you shouldn't be like...perfect idk :/ Shotgun being the president

 **Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

_replying to @Marinettedesigns and @Adrienagreste_

Uhh sorry sunshine but I'M the president of the #marinettefanclub

**Marinette** _(@Marinettedesigns)_

Excuse you both but as class president I rule that I am in fact the leader of the #sunshinefanclub where we love and appreciate Alya and Adrien

The conversation carried on in to the night. Technically you couldn't really stutter over social media, but he took it as a win.

**Jagged Stone** _(@rocknroll)_

Our everyday Ladybug has style! count me in #Marinettefanclub

(quote retweet: **Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

Hey Agreste, you know a bit about photography right, what do you think about this photo? _  
_

(Image: Marinette sitting on Alya's living room floor, surrounded by multiple lit candles and a flashlight. She's now dressed in an over sized Jagged Stone hoodie, sweatpants and fluffy socks. She's using a towel to dry her hair, which is wavy from the rain. Marinette is laughing at something, unaware the picture is being taken.) 

replies (132k) retweets (819) likes (72m)

3.

They were hosting a fashion show. Not a small fundraiser, or something just for fun. No, this was a Gabriel-Agreste-Jagged- Stone- The- freaking- MAYOR- will- be- there- fashion show.

Every year, Gabriel scouted for new talent to offer internships for. Had done for years, bar this one. This year, he was organising a fashion show for talents all of Paris to show case their talent, as well as observing back stage to see how each of them reacted under pressure. While Nathalie would record the full show for him to watch back later that night to judge the outfits, despite him viewing them first hand backstage, before casting his final vote on who he would take for 2 weeks work experience.

Marinette,after freaking out, had of course applied, with all of her friends backing her up. Their school had been chosen as the location for students aged 13-16 to showcase their ideas due to it's larger size. They'd have just over a month to create 4 outfits that showed their talent. As it was his father who was a judge, he couldn't offer to model in case it backfired on Marinette as his father being biased. Marinette had thanked him (with a very cute blush) and had expressed her understanding. She hadn't hesitated in asking Juleka to be her model, who gladly accepted, and then the whole class insisted that Lila be her other female model, especially with all her experience. 

Adrien watched her practically squirm as she agreed, Lila's smirk etched into his brain. He'd have to make sure he kept an eye on her, he wouldn't put it past her to try ruin the whole show for Marinette. 

Kim immediately put himself forward as a male model, and after Marinette practically begging, Marc agreed to be her second. And so the preparation began. Every spare moment she got, Adrien saw Marinette frantically sketching, or dragging her chosen models away to get measurements- despite how much it grated on her to have to talk to Lila. 

Lila. Adrien tried his best to keep a close eye on her. Marinette's bag left unattended with all her sketches? Lila just so happens to nearly trip and spill coffee on it. Good thing Adrien has such quick reflexes. Marinette's locker suspiciously gets broken into and her sewing materials go missing? Wow, what a coincidence, Adrien found them in the trash! 

The rest of the class didn't notice but all stepped up to help their class president. Alya and Rose immediately offered their hand in the make up department, Mylene and Sabrina were on hair duty, Max created a schedule to make sure their 4 models would be ready within their small time frame for preparation. Marinette's designs would be modeled last but they still only had 45 minutes to prepare, just like the other competitors. Nino made sure that they'd be walking down the catwalk to a killer playlist and Nathaniel and Alix were working with the art teacher to get the lights right.

Adrien had no doubt that Marinette would absolutely thrash her 3 competitors. All her designs were always original, and she never followed other people's trends. He was pretty sure the other designers were all going to be based off Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

By the night of the show, Marinette was buzzing with anticipation. Her time frame to get her models ready was just about to begin. Ms. Bustier's classroom had been transformed into a hair and make up area, while the bathrooms were their changing rooms. Marinette stood ,ready ,in the room, ignoring the fact Gabriel Agreste was standing right there staring at her. The 3rd competitor, a girl named Zaria, was currently walking her last model. Then there would be a 20 minute break, then 25 minutes allotted to a raffle. 

The minute her time began, Marinette jumped into action.

"Juleka, Kim, you're in make up first. Lila, Marc, in hair," Marinette spoke loudly, but professionally, "Ivan, check in with Nino that the music is set up- double check the playlist and get back to me. Alix, you're with me." And with that they set into action. Adrien stood silently beside his father, as he had done with the other competitors but he couldn't help but smile when he saw how quickly everyone followed Marinette's orders. 

It was clear that Alya and Rose had practiced the make up countless times, both the models already wearing a full face within 10 minutes, and then another 10 minutes on hair. Juleka had been given what Adrien would call an 'everyday look' with heavier eyeliner to make her eyes pop, her normally straight hair had been pulled into a half up half down style with curly hair that had been brushed out into large waves. Kim hadn't been given anything major, just enough for him to not look pale under the stage lights and his normal hair, just more styled. Adrien was surprised to see Marc had been given a full glam look. Smokey eyes and a dark red lip, with his usual spiky hair flattened and jelled back on his head. Lila had been given deeper red lips as Marc, but with a sharp cat eyeliner that made her look fierce. Her hair had been twisted in to a french plait that ended into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Marinette had really planned out the looks amazingly. Marinette rushed in just as make up had finished. 

"Lila, go with Alya she'll help you into your outfit. Marc, Nathaniel will help you. Kim, Ivan will help you and Juleka you're with me," Marinette instructed, "Everyone else, thank you for your help please drink some water!" And she was off again. From the corner of his eye, he saw his father raise a brow. The other competitors had mostly sat back and only stepped in to make sure the clothes looked alright. 

Not even 2 minutes later, Marinette and Juleka were walking back in, Marinette standing her in front of a light and fixing her hair. Adrien was in awe that Marinette had managed to create an outfit that was so different to Juleka's style but suited her so well. She wore a tight grey plaid skirt, with a cream polar neck long sleeved top underneath a black spaghetti strapped top layered above it, all tucked into the skirt with a chunky belt to tie it together. A slightly oversized denim jacket was layered on top, the arms distressed. The showpiece was the large snake embroidered onto the back, with small sequins that would shine under the light. It was all paired with a pair of clunky black combat boots and several chains. 

Kim came out next. Marinette had stuck with his usual athletic clothing. He wore a black hoodie, that had embroidered stars on the pocket, as well as Kim's name embroidered on the back with multiple tiny stars, moons and suns. She has paired it with black jogging pants that had a white stripe down each leg and white runners. It looked extremely comfortable, but also eye-catching.

The door opened again for Marc and- Holy shit. 

Marinette had really outdone herself. The heavy make up made more sense when Marc walked in, dressed in a full on ball gown and heels. The dress was a deep purple, made out of a silky material. It had two spaghetti straps on each shoulder, as well as two thick bands that fell off his shoulder into puffy sleeves, cuffed at each wrist. The bodice was tight, covered in a lighter flowery pattern before puffing out in a large tulle skirt with a trail. It was paired with a purple lace choker that dangled on to his chest. The room was silent before erupting into a short burst of praises, for both the designer and model.

Just as they died down, Alya burst in, a crying Lila behind her, cradling her arm to her chest. 

"Marinette!" Lila cried, "I am so, so sorry! My arthritis acted up and I fell and ruined all your hard work!" Marinette stared wide eyed at her final outfit. Adrien couldn't quite make out what the bundle was, but the large rip down the side of it was obvious. 

"Marinette, Lila's clearly so upset, it's not her fault!" Alya spoke and Marinette stared at her in disbelief. She was down an outfit and a model with only 13 minutes to spare. Marinette surveyed the room and Adrien did his best to send her an apologetic look. 

"Rose, Mylene, get your stuff ready," Marinette ordered, " Alya, bring Lila to the nurse, Kim, Juleka and Marc- don't move." The class hesitated for a second before complying. Was she gonna continue with 3 outfits? She surveyed the room again. Max and Nino were working on the speakers, Nathaniel and Alix were double checking the lights. Ivan, Chloe and Sabrina had already left to find their seat. Leaving only Adrien as a spare hand. 

Marinette dug through her bag, pulling out her sewing kit with a sigh of relief. 

"Adrien, get your ass over here and hold these pants in place," Marinette beckoned him over to a free desk, "I've got an outfit to fix." Adrien didn't even look at his father for permission before he was rushing forward and helping his friend. Helping his Marinette. Marinette didn't hesitate, directing his hands as she sewed the tear shut with practiced hands. The rip was (shockingly) right down the seam of the thigh. How Lila had thought that's how falling worked was beyond him. As soon as she tied the final knot, she fell into the chair in front of Rose and Mylene.

Marinette...Marinette was going to model her design, which wasn't fitted to her and she had never worn before. Luckily, Marinette already had some make up on for when she was meant to walk down the catwalk at the end with the other designers. All Rose had to do was extend the eyeliner that was already there and apply the red lipstick Lila had been wearing. Mylene had freed Marinette's hair from her bun, letting it fall across her shoulders. Her hands worked efficiently, pulling Marinette's hair into the same french braid and bun that had been planned.

"Adrien, Time?" She called from the chair. Adrien quickly looked at the clock and- shit. Her first model would be walking soon. "About 4 minutes, Mari!" He tried to keep the urgency out of his voice but failed. The designer cursed. 

"Mr. Agreste, boys, turn the fuck around, I don't have time for the dressing room." His father immediately turned around- he had no desire to see a teenager get change- even going as far as to use his hand to cover his eyes. Adrien, in his shock, blushed as he saw Marinette's jacket go flying across the room before he spun around. 

"Two minutes, Marinette!" Rose squealed and then Marinette was rushing out of the room, dragging her models with her. Adrien, his father, Rose and Mylene followed behind them, catching up just in time to see Kim walk on to the catwalk. Kim was first, then by the order of the line it would be Juleka, Marinette and then Marc. In the brief time of rest they got, Adrien managed to 1) appreciate Marinette hadn't stuttered again and 2)she looked...amazing.

Like, jaw dropping amazing. She was in a dark red, almost burgundy, suit. Luckily, Lila appeared to be the same size waist as Marinette so the pants still looked tailored. They were paired with a lighter red shirt tucked in and a black bow tie, left undone. The suit jacket on top was the same colour as the pants, the lapels lined with the lighter red of the shirt. She had fixed the pants and jacket sleeves being too long by simply folding them up, causing them to be cuffed in the same colour as her shirt. She had paired the whole outfit with her usual earrings, black strappy heels (Had she ran in them?) and multiple rings. Marinette looked fierce. 

The crowd loved her designs. Cooing at the galaxy on Kim's hoodie, cheering at the glistening snake on Juleka's jacket, clapping at the beauty of her suit - especially when she shrugged the jacket off and held it over her shoulder as she walked back up, and downright screaming at Marc's dress.

Slowly the music died down,and the lights lifted as Ms. Bustier announced a 30 minute break where refreshments would be offered while Mr. Agreste made his final judgement. The whole class practically rushed backstage and into their makeshift work area, to congratulate Marinette on her work.

"Girl, you were clearly the best out there!" Alya cheered. 

"Yeah, look how well you did under pressure!" Rose said, squeezing Marinette into a hug. 

Lila was no where to be seen. In the 30 minute break, Marinette ensured everyone was cared for. All the models had make up wipes and their own clothes to change into (as well as receiving a big hug and the choice of keeping the outfit they modeled), everyone was offered pastries and snacks. While the class discussed the show, Adrien slipped into one of the desks, where Marinette sat quietly.

"You alright?" He asked. Marinette offered him a tired smile and a shrug. She still hadn't gotten changed, but was sitting barefoot. "Why aren't you getting changed?" She was going to be called back on stage to hear the final vote.

"I completely ruined any chance of winning! I should have known Lila would ruin it." Marinette groaned, clearly distraught. But like...was she serious? She had completely rocked it! 

"Marinette! You did amazing, trust me!" Adrien bumped their shoulders, "You dealt with that catastrophe better than I imagine most professionals would." Marinette stared at him in disbelief before smiling. Leaning forward, she placed a quick peck on his cheek before running off, presumably to get changed. It wasn't ten minutes later that she was running back in and sliding into her seat, this time dressed in the outfit she had shown up in: a black halter neck dress, a thin brown belt, a long jacket of the same brown. She had swapped her red lipstick for a glossy nude but left her hair as it was. She slipped in to her black heels and huffed a breathless sigh. 

"Dude! You were amazing!" Nino pulled her into a hug across the desk as soon as he walked in, "You've been holding back on us with those modelling skills." Adrien had to agree that Marinette had been extremely good, the right amount of swagger in her walk, perfect timing with the music, smile just smug enough to match her general vibe. 

Marinette blushed at the praise but didn't have time to reply. Ms. Bustier had practically fell through the door as she called time. The decision had been made. The walk from the classroom to the stage was nearly silent. Marinette was sandwiched between himself and Nino, her arms looped between on of theirs- she had a strangely strong grip for someone so small- as they walked to the steps. Ms. Bustier had Marinette join the other contestants in a line, ushering the rest of the class to go back to their seats. Adrien joined his father at the front of the line, wishing each of the designers good luck as he passed them. His father gave him a strange look, before glancing back at Marinette, and then back at the stage. As his father's son, he'd be gifting the winner a bouquet of flowers and the documentation for the work experience. 

As soon as Ms. Bustier called them, Gabriel lead the line of them on to stage, nodding his thanks as a microphone was handed to them. 

"Thank you," He began, "For such youthful designers, I have truly seen potential tonight. Each designer showcased their talent, each providing entertainment for us all. Unfortunately there can only be one winner, and I do believe one designer truly showed their talent tonight," He stopped for the crowd to clap. 

"This designer lead their crew professionally, dealt with an unexpected issue and presented 4 handmade, beautiful designs. They worked with their crew, not despite them, and stepped up in times of disaster in a way that allowed everything to run smoothly. For this exact reason, the winner of the 2 weeks experience is-"

He stopped, allowing a dramatic pause to fall over the whole crowd. Adrien glanced nervously at Marinette, surprised to find her standing with her head held high, hands joined with the other creators. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" The crowd positively erupted. Even without seeing them, he could hear Alya's screams, Nino's cries of cheer and Alix's (foul mouthed) cheering. With a grin of his own he turned towards his classmate. The other creators, although upset, were pulling Marinette into hugs and congratulating her. Once she managed to pull herself away, he handed her the bouquet of flowers. 

He doesn't know if it was the heat of the lights, or Plagg's insistent wiggling in his pocket, but he scooped her up and spun her around in a hug, smiling at her squeals of joy. 

**Paris News** _(@Paris_news)_

Up and coming designer @Marinettedesigns wins 2 week work experience with Gabriel, but where have we heard of her before? Find out now!

(Marinettedupaincheng.link)

**Nadja** _(@Nadjachamack-verified)_

Congratulations @Marinettedesigns, but whoever could be responsible for that bright-red-kiss-mark-exactly-the-same-shade-as-the-colour-I-lent-you on mr @adrienagreste cheek? 

replies (6) likes (129) retweets (12)

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigns)_

_replying to @nadjachamack_

Thank you Nadja! Adrien is a friend, I was thanking him for his support!

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

A big congratulations to @marinettedesigns, always knew you were talented! Can't wait to work with you (hopefully!), I'm a big fan :)

Parisnews.com

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and how you know her.

by Susanne Montelogue 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a 15 year old with a long list of achievements for her age. Want to find out how exactly you know this young student? Keep reading!

1\. You know her personally, from school, relatives etc. Why are you here?

2\. She has been pictured multiple times with our very own superhero, Chat Noir. The two have confirmed however, that they are just friends.

3\. She is the credited designer of Jagged Stone's iconic French themed glasses, as well as his latest album covers, Yes, PLURAL!

4\. She works with her parents in the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery.

5\. She was featured in Clara Nightingale's latest music video.

6\. She is close friends with Adrien Agreste and is featured on both his Instagram and twitter multiple times.

7\. She designed the hat Adrien is wearing in this photo shoot (link)

8\. Marinette runs and designs for her own website (Marinettedesigns)

9\. She designed outfits for the up and coming band, Kitty Section.

10\. She was offered an apprenticeship with Audrey Bourgeois in New York, which she denied.

and most recently,

11\. She won 2 weeks of work experience with Gabriel, after showcasing he designs at a fashion show, all of which can be seen in this video. (link)

4.

Marinette had really outdone herself this time. Every year each class did a fundraiser, decided on by their class president. Usually something like a bake sale, a sponsored walk etc.

Something boring anyway.

Marinette, however, had decided that an in-school all nighter would be good and well, she was absolutely right. Parents and other students alike would pay a small amount of money to guess which student could stay awake the full 24 hours. Whoever chose the winner would be added to a raffle for a Dupain-Cheng bakery hamper and a free family pass into the zoo. The rules were pretty simple. Students would come in for a normal school day on Friday, but would sleep over at the school all while trying to stay awake until 9AM the following morning. The teachers had been kind enough to agree to give reduced homework, mainly revision or small amounts of written work. 

They had received a large amount of support. And unsurprisingly Kim and Alix had the largest group of people betting on them. It was relatively inexpensive as well. The only thing they had to pay for was the expected use of heat and electric that would be used, which across the 14 of them and a small amount of the funds raised, was nothing. Nino offered his Netflix password so they could set up movies, Alya had managed to work with Chloe to get the Grand Paris hotel to send them free dinner and breakfast, they were each given instructions to bring as many blankets as they could, blow up mattress', pillows, tents, anything that would provide somewhere comfortable to rest. Marinette had even gone through the effort of typing up a letter to the parents informing them that adult supervision would be present and that therefore there would be no problem with co-ed sleeping, as well as a detailed list explaining that a student should bring pyjamas, another set of clothes, toothbrush, any medication needed etc.

Plus, it was literally in the school so his father had no reason to say no- especially once he mentioned that it was Marinette who had organised it all. 

So on Friday morning, Adrien walked into school with his usual school bag as well as the bag he usually took to fencing, filled with his personal belongings and a suitcase packed to the brim with blankets and pillows, and some of his favourite snacks.

It was definitely a shock to his system to see Marinette sitting on the steps with Alya, a whole 30 minutes before class started. A cup of coffee was cradled in her hands, hopefully not espresso, and she leaned against Alya for support. 

Alya sent him a small wave "All bags and stuff can be left in where the gym equipment is usually left." Marinette just waved and nodded along to what Alya had said, clearly not awake yet. Did that count as not stuttering around him?

The day went as usual bar the excited buzz throughout their class. As the day pulled to an end, Adrien noticed that Marinette and Alya were missing from the class, presumably to set up for tonight. 

The plan Marinette had made didn't do her work justice. Both her and Alya had transformed the place. As according to the letter, Ms. Bustier's class was there temporary movie room. All the desks and benches had been removed, leaving just the ledges they had sat on. Each ledge had been covered in multiple pillows and blankets, making 8 make shift couches for them to sit on. The projector had also been set up on Ms. Bustier's desk, ready for any movie to be played on the computer it was linked with. Marinette then led them all to the library, their make shift sleeping quarters. The shelves had all been pushed aside, 10 single blow up mattress' lay across the floor, as well as two doubles and another single meant for whichever teacher was supervising them through the night. The shelves had been decorated with fairy lights and the rest of the pillows and blankets were spread evenly across the room, providing somewhere suitable when people caved in to sleep. 

"OK class," Ms Bustier called as they all returned to the courtyard, "Both Mr. Damocles and I will be around the school for the next couple of hours. We suggest you use this time to complete your homework. At around 6PM, dinner will be delivered and you will then have movie time. You will be under constant supervision from 7PM due to the co-ed sleeping. Enjoy, and good luck!"

The class separated into their groups, all of them taking the advice to begin their homework. Adrien had always admired how well their group worked together. Alya was outstanding at English and French, Nino at Music and Geography, He was good at Physics and Chemistry and Marinette was great at Biology and Art, as well as being quite good at History the past few topics. Between them, they finished their homework by 5PM, leaving them an hour of free time. 

Marinette still seemed quite tired, but it worked in his favour. She always seemed less nervous around him when she was too tired to think about it. With a grin, Alya demanded they play 'truth or dare' to really 'strengthen their friendship bond'. 

Alya, of course, decided to go first. 

"Marinette!" Her grin widened and he could literally feel his friend tense at her name, "Truth or dare?" Marinette hesitated. Did she have something to hide? Ooh...maybe she had a crush that Alya knew about? Then again, wouldn't he have heard about it by now, they'd been friends for a year.

"Uh, truth?"

And so the game continued, Marinette admitted that she was terrified of the dark, Nino had to ask Ivan to marry him, Adrien admitted that he loved Sailor Moon and Alya serenaded Nino. The questions continued until Alya asked Nino who would be on his freebie list. "Wait," Adrien interrupted them, " What is that?" He asked.

Nino cackled. 

"Dude, it's like a list of celebrities that should the opportunity arise, one is allowed to sleep with without it being considered as cheating by your significant other." Nino said, shrugging. He turned back to Alya, "Mine would be Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Jagged Stone, Angelina Jolie and Scarlett Johansson." Adrien was sort of worried about how little hesitation was in his friends voice but then again, Alya just nodded a long. And then he was slightly worried because well...he was Chat Noir and was apparently number one on his best friends Freebie list. 

"Gotta say, good choices babe!" Alya patter her boyfriends shoulder. "Mine would definitely be Ladybug, Carapace, Jagged Stone, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan, what about you Marinette?" Alya nudged her friend.

"I uh...I'm not sure?" Marinette said, "I'm not in a relationship!"

"Yeah dudette, but like hypothetically."

"Well...maybe, hmm. Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Elizabeth Olsen, Rena Rouge and maybe...Chat Noir?" 

Beepboopbeepboop.

Adrien.exe has stopped working.

Marinette...him...well...technically him?

Marinette. 

Holy fuck. 

"What about you Adrien?" Nino inquired, snapping him out of his reboot.

"Uh...Ladybug-" obviously "-Jagged Stone, Ryuuko-" Adrien smirked "-Multimouse was cute too so yeah her too...and I'm not sure, maybe like...Chris Hemsworth?"

He really, really, enjoyed the colour red that Marinette flushed. Nino nodded along in approval of his choices and Alya threatened him for Ladybug's hand in marriage. Normal conversation, really. Just as Adrien was about to take his turn, Kim came bounding over from where he had been sitting with Max, Alix, Ivan, Mylene, Juleka and Rose, evidently playing their own game of truth or dare.

"Marinette," Rose gasped as soon as Kim spoke, "I am hereby invoking the deal we made on your 11th birthday." Marinette seemed confused for the briefest of seconds before her face became as solemn as Adrien thought it could. Marinette stood up, a sigh the only sound she made as she stalked towards Kim.

(He didn't like this.)

Marinette patted Kim on the cheek as they communicated soundlessly. After a tense moment, Kim acted. As in he yanked her in, and smooched her. Right on the lips. Just like that. Smooched her.

(He really didn't like this.)

After a solid 10 seconds (too long, in his honest opinion.) Kim finally released Marinette from his...attack. He looked at her in consideration for another 12 seconds (NOT that he was counting, of course) and she nodded up at him, just as solemnly as before. He took a step back before twirling around to face them all.

"I'm sorry to inform you all that even after smooching, the one and only, Marinette Dupain Cheng, I am still very much, extremely, Gay." Oh. Ohhhh. Oh. Huh. Adrien couldn't say he had expected it, he though Kim was dating Ondine, but hey, good for him.

"WELCOME TO THE CLUB, BABY GAY!" Nathaniel hollered and they all broke into fits of laughter, just as Marinette slipped back into her original place. 

Girl," Alya whispered, "What was all that about?" Adrien had to admit he was just as curious, Nino just seemed neutral to the whole thing. Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous tick that he noticed recently.

"Well," She began, elongating the vowels, "Kim came out to Nino and I on my 11th birthday- we were like, the OG friend group- and said that he was still figuring it out and wasn't quite sure, that he was scared people wouldn't believe him because he was still kinda confused, so we made a deal

If it ever came to it, whether it be in a situation where he wasn't ready to come out but was dared to kiss someone, or if he was in a situation where he didn't feel safe, or some asshole asked him how he knew because he had never been with a girl...well I would help out. We were very thorough 11 year olds." 

Adrien wasn't sure what he was most surprised about. The fact that Nino and Kim were so close to Marinette, or the fact she literally offered to kiss him, or the fact she that was the most he had ever heard her speak in front of him without stuttering. 

The night continued, the four of them sticking close together with the odd person joining the conversation every now and then. They shared dinner together, Alya and Marinette conspiring to steal Adrien's fries. He was stubborn enough to last a full 3 minutes before Marinette had sent him the widest, most convincing Puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. He caved withing 30 seconds- which Nino said was probably the highest record of anyone surviving. He took it as a win, Marinette was unfairly hard to say no to. 

It was around 7pm where the girls seeming unanimously decided it was time for pyjamas, heading to the bathroom in one large group. Were girls connected mentally? Did they share thoughts? Alya and Marinette had somehow had a full conversation about Nino just through eye contact before. It was terrifying. 

The boys followed suit, stalking into the bathroom with their bags and all occupying whatever space was there to get changed. 

"Dude." Nino said, as soon as they walked out, eyeing his pyjamas up and down. He personally didn't understand what his problem, his Ladybug onesie was top quali- Nino was Rena Rouge. Fantastic. Amazing. Finally, some good fucking food. Many designers had released items based off of well...him and his fellow team members. One designer in particular had released pyjamas for all ages. His in particular was an all red onesie with black polka dots and a hood. Nino's was an orange top and pants with a dressing gown that ended in the familiar point of Rena Rouge's mock tail, the hood even had 2 fox-like ears dangling into Nino's face. 

The pair looked at each other, nodding in approval at their chosen pyjamas. 

The girls were already finished, waiting for them in a large group before heading to their makeshift movie room. He saw Alya first, dressed in the matching Carapace set for their group. They were really thriving. She looked cozy, dressed in fluffy green pants and a pyjama hoodie that had a turtle pattern on the pocket and hood. Adrien literally froze in place when his eyes found Marinette. Marinette, who was wearing the matching Chat Noir onesie from the collection, wearing _his_ onesie.

Similar to his costume, the onesie was all black, a fake bell attached to the zip and a fabric belt around the waist that doubled as the tail. The hood wasn't pulled up but he could still see the two cat ears sewed on. He was going to pass out, he was ready do ascend onto a different plain of existence. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had her hair in a messy braid. Kill him. His best friend was just so adorable. So...adorable...

They all piled into Ms. Bustier's classroom and Adrien didn't miss the Cheshire grin on Alya's face as her and Nino claimed the makeshift sofa where Alya and Marinette usually sat, immediately cuddling into the blankets. Marinette, hand flying to her chest in mock betrayal. 

"Alya!" She cried, "You dare betray me like this? My own bestie, leaving me for a MAN?" The other girls in the class gasped at the horror. Adrien watched on wide eyed, had Alya betrayed girl code that bad? What part of girl code was she betraying? Marinette looked so upset!

"Don't worry, Mari! You can sit with me if you want." He offered, eliciting another round of gasps that he wasn't really sure the reasoning for. In the dimmed lights of the room, he could barely make out Marinette's face, but her blush was quite evident. Maybe she had high blood pressure. 

Everyone else in the class had paired off, so she really had no other choice. Still, she seemed pleased to be in his presence. As soon as she settled (a gap between them that was much to large, Why couldn't they cuddle like Alya and her usually did?), Adrien pulled one of the excess blankets over the two of them.

"Do you mind if I take a picture? We match!" After her confirmation, he used his phone to take a couple of pictures, ensuring that their matching onesies were on show. Truly the epitome of friendship, especially when Alya and Nino joined.

The next few hours passed watching movies. The Notebook (which to Adrien's horror, caused a large majority of them to cry.), Civil War, and now they were halfway through some random high school movie Adrien had no interest in. Mostly because the acting was horrific...and the fact Marinette was slowly sliding further onto him as she drifted closer to sleep. 

Should he wake her? The whole idea was to stay awake for 24 hours. On the other hand...she looked so soft,and it wasn't often that he got to see her relaxed. But Marinette was competitive, she'd hate to lose. 

His internal debate ended when Marinette solved his issue for him.

"If you even think about trying to move me, I will kill you, Bugaboy."

Neither of them made it to the end of the movie.

(Everyone was surprised however that it was in fact Kim, Alix and _Rose_ who won.)

( **adrienagrestebrand** posted for the first time in a while, Check it out!)

([ **Marinettedesigned** ]: adrienagrestebrand tagged you in a picture)

 **Adrienagrestebrand** :

(IMAGE1: Adrien and Marinette are sharing a makeshift couch in Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette is wearing her Chat Noir onesie and Adrien is wearing his Ladybug one. Adrien has his arm around Marinette's shoulder, pulling her into the frame. He is grinning at camera with a wink. Marinette is blushing but also has a big smile. Alya can be seen in the background with a shocked face.)

(IMAGE2: Set in the same area, though it is clearly much later due to the lighting. This picture is taken by someone else. It shows Adrien, slumped slightly in the seat with a blanket pooled around his waist. He still has an arm around Marinette who's lying on his chest. Both are asleep)

CAPTION: great way to spend the evening with my good friend and partner in crime @marinettedesigned! Our everyday ladybug may be our everyday Chat Noir from now on :) #bugaboy #ladynoire #nappingbuddies?

liked by: alya.ladyblogger, theofficialchloebourgeois and thousands of others.

COMMENTS

Miraculousdesigns: rocking our onesies you two!

alya.ladyblogger: I mean Chat Noir and Ladybug are always meant to be more than friends

Rosegarden: so cute!!!

Marinettedesigned: I think I'll stick to being ladybug thanks, I've always suited red better!

Adrienagrestebrand: @Marinettedesigned really? I think you were eye cat-ching in your cat onesie

alya.ladyblogger: nice to see you didn't post one group selfie of our fourway matching pyjamas...mari really got the spotlight huh ;)

Adrienagrestebrand: @alya.ladyblogger sorry Mari looked too cute for me to resist!!

5.

Alya and Marinette didn't fight often, but when they did, it was never really serious. Most of the time they were arguing about which superhero was better, where to go to get lunch, what the answer was to question 4, or something utterly pathetic like who was more photogenic. However, the odd time it was something serious, it was a well known fact that no one should get involved. Them fights usually revolved around Alya's tendencies to run into Akuma fights, or Marinette's inability to look after herself. 

This particular argument had started the moment Alya stormed into the class room after lunch with a face like murder. She was practically fuming as she stormed to her seat, not even greeting Nino as she walked past. Adrien shared a worried look with nearly the whole class, while Alya was hotheaded she had never looked so pissed off in their entire year of friendship. 

Last time Adrien had checked, Nino and Alya were doing fine, Chloe hadn't had time to piss anyone off today, and there were no surprise tests or assignments today. Maybe she had to cancel plans? Nah, that would never make her this angry.

Which left one person who had the capability to make Alya shake with rage: Marinette. 

Said girl stormed in not even a minute after Alya, slamming the door shut hard enough to make Adrien wince. This was meant to be a study period so it was unlikely they'd have any teacher rushing to come supervise them. Which meant Marinette and Alya had an hour to spend ripping each others throats out or sorting things out, which really depended on whether Alya had enough coffee and if Marinette had enough sleep last night.

With the ferocity on both of their faces, he was surprised an akuma hadn't come. However, he was also expecting for the topic to be something along the lines of 'world shattering- soul breaking- I will kill you- importance'.

It wasn't.

Instead Alya turned around, continuing a conversation that had clearly been cut off by the bell (had they been fighting for the entirety of lunch? Nino had just assumed they were talking girl shit in the bathroom) so they carried it into the class room. The reporter turned to Marinette with the deadliest look he had seen on anyone other than his Lady when they were fighting Hawkmoth and stated:

"It is obvious Marinette, you are the sexiest girl in our year!" 

Well.

She wasn't wrong. 

Marinette is very pretty, and he knew for certain that many of his classmates agreed.

"Alya! Stop lying, literally no one other than you thinks that!" Marinette fought back.

He wondered if she knew she got a cute lil' furrow between her brows when she was angry and it distinctly reminded him of the baby birds from Angry Birds. Actually...best not tell her that right now. Marinette was prone to threatening bodily harm when she was angry, and he kinda needed his body to, y'know, save Paris.

God, she'd be a terrifying Akuma.

"Girl, I'd say 80% of the year are in love with you! Get over it, you're hot!"

Now that caught his attention. He whirled around to stare at the two girls, just like most of he class were. Did they really? Marinette was clearly amazing and deserved all the love and affection but what if they didn't deserve her? He'd have to ask Alya for a list on everyone who wanted to date her, it was his job as her friend to make sure no one took advantage of her.

However, his swift turn towards the action clearly caught their everyday Ladybug's attention and she slowly began to turn towards him, the look of pure fury that could only rival a Karen being served by a Gen Z who had no self preservation on her face.

Oh shit,he'd caught her attention.

Quick, Agreste, get ready to apologise for everything you've ever done because an angry Marinette is a scary Marinette. 

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He could feel Plagg squirm. Nino wasn't breathing, Chloe was silently wide eyed. 

"You wanna go, Hot Stuff?" She _growled_ and her face was flushed with anger, her body practically vibrating from the pure frustration winding through her veins. Wait- did she think he was hot? 

"I thought the whole point of this argument was that you're hot stuff?" it slipped out before he had time to think.

Oh god, she was going to kick his ass. 

**Adrien**

_@adrienagreste -verified_

[bio:] Hot Stuff

Followers 2.3m Following 87

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

gonna legally change my name to hot stuff

replies (3.4k) retweets (1.3m) likes (3m)

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigns)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

I am going to disperse into the meaningless particles that I am 

**Alya** _(@Ladyblogger)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

Do you not value your life

**Hot Stuff** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @marinettedesigns_

nooo!! we have to be hot stuff together :)

**Hot Stuff** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @Ladyblogger_

no this is priceless I'm not sure if her blush is embarrassment or anger

+1

Marinette spent several, painstaking, hours looking over the tweets. Not only had she called Adrien 'hot stuff' to his face, he had called her it back.

Adrien Agreste had called her hot. Adrien...her...hot...yeah.

How was she ever expected to function in front of him again? She had punched him with all her Ladybug strength the moment the words left his mouth. While she didn't regret it, god did she regret it. Even Tikki had given up trying to console her, instead burrowing into some scrap fabrics and taking a nap while her chosen panicked.

ALYA---MARINETTE

Alya: girl I'm sorry :(

Alya: I didn't mean to get so mad @ u

Alya: I just wish u knew how incredible and gorg u r

Marinette: oh Alya dw!! I was never really mad at you, more embarrassed!!!

Alya: I love uuuu

Marinette: i love u moooore

Alya: I love u bittch

Marinette: *strum*

Alya: I ain't ever gonna stop lovin u 

Alya: bitch

Marinette: I am so heart eyes for u rn

Alya: omg shh don't tell Nino

Marinette: ;)

Alya: anyway to make up for the fact ik u are agonizing over the fact u called sunshine boy hot stuff we r gonna show him how hot u are

Marinette: what alya no!!!!

Alya: I mean, it doesnt even have 2 be for him

Alya: I just want u to feel more confident fo ronce

Alya: plllleeeeaaasssseeeeeee

Marinette:... promise u wont go too extreme

Alya: 1!!!!

Alya: promise!!!!

Marinette: fine...what do i do

(Alya facetimed you at 6:46PM)

(Facetime ended at 8:11PM)

Eventually Tikki woke up from her nap and was surprisingly on board with the plan to make her chosen more confident. Even though the camera couldn't pick her up, she worked behind the scenes suggesting clothes for Marinette to wear to school, judged by Alya.

Alya being Alya, made her choice and refused to change it no matter what. She just had no idea why Alya was so adamant on her wearing Chat Noir's signature black and neon green, or why Tikki was even more enthusiastic. Alya had told her to 'Channel Chat Noir's chaotic energy' to aid in being more confident.

Should be easy enough considering she literally fights a terrorist on the daily with him. 

If it got her through seeing Adrien again, she'd try anything. Even if it meant wearing clothes that she had designed and then never worn because she had been too embarrassed.

Marinette: I am actually going to delete my self from existence

Alya: aha ha Marinette don't destroy our timeline your so sexy aha ha

Marinette: I despise u

Alya: love u too dumb bitch

Marinette barely slept that night, tossing and turning and glaring at the stupid outfit that had caused the offense in the first place. Which left her awake long before her alarm, giving her a full 90 minutes to get ready and get to the hell hole, lovely.

Marinette (@marinettedesigns)

they told me i was hot stuff so i shall become hot stuff

replies (2) likes (11) retweets (1)

It was more likely she'd become hot stuff because she was blushing hotter than humanly possible. Maybe Hawkmoth could akumatise her into a volcano and just decimate all of Paris. 

Huh...

Still, she went through the motions of getting ready to please Alya and her over-excited Kwami. Marinette even studied the list Alya had sent her very carefully on what exactly to do. So she ate, got showered, brushed her teeth- the usual. Then came...it.

The outfit was cute, of course it was, she designed it. It was just more...risque than her usual modest jeans and blazer, Marinette couldn't remember the last time she wore a skirt to school. It consisted of a green , the same green she associated with her partner, long sleeved and high necked top, a black tank top to go over it, both tucked into a black skater style skirt that would reach just below mid thigh (god she hoped she didn't get dress coded)and a black leather jacket. She had sewn the seams of the jacket together with the same green thread of the under shirt with 3 little paw prints embroidered on the breast pocket. She wore tights - despite Alya's protest- that had little cat faces just above the knee. To accessorize, she wore her usual earrings, with a couple of rings and a simple golden chain with a little bell that didn't actually make any noise. Paired with a pair of stylish black combat boots and her hair in two space buns instead of pigtails, the designer felt fairly out of her comfort zone.

Maybe it was enough to convince everyone of the fact she had called Adrien...that. 

God, she was a mess. 

"Don't say that Marinette! You look amazing!" Tikki zipped around her, smile wider than usual. Marinette was grateful for her everlasting support and love, but for one of the first creatures to ever exist and the goddess of creation, Tikki was always on the look out for gossip. She was thriving off of this. 

"Why don't you head to school early, the walk might help you relax." See, that was full of good intentions. On the outside it looked like her Kwami genuinely was giving advice but Marinette knew her, maybe a little too well. It was an excuse for Tikki to get a first hand view at the drama with less chance of being seen. 

(who had taught her to be so sly? probably Plagg.)

Adrien had arrived at school a bit earlier than usual, due to a meeting Nathalie had to be at near the school and it just made sense, rather than making two trips. It wasn't even much earlier than his usual arrival time, but it did leave him a full half hour before class started. A few of his classmates were milling around, but Alya, Nino and Marinette were no where to be seen. 

Which wasn't exactly unusual, especially for their baker friend.

He went about his usual routine, sorting out his locker and making sure Plagg had enough cheese in case of any Akuma's. There was a slight commotion but he paid it no mind, drama usually came with being a teenager. It wasn't until Plagg started snickering before hiding behind his science books did he turn around to see what was happening. 

There was nothing majorly unusual, Alya was walking though the doors with someone else- probably Nino. But why were they attracting a crowd? The last time something like that had happened was because Rose had temporarily dyed her hair, or Alix had come in with a broken arm. 

"Mornin' Dude!" Ok, not Nino then, what else could it be?

"Do you know what all the commotion is?" Adrien asked his best friend, eyes not leaving the group of mostly girls fawning around Alya and her company. He couldn't see anything over their heads and could only hear muffled snickers and whispers...and Aurore loudly proclaiming that she was "so fucking gay right now". Good for her?

Nino pushed himself up on his tip toes to try see further into the group before huffing and falling down to his usual height. "No idea,man. New student?" He suggested, face screwed up in confusion. Adrien shrugged and walked towards the group, which mysteriously dispersed as he walked closer to reveal Alya standing beside...Marinette? Oh...she was wearing space buns! It was a cute nod to her superhero persona, not that he could let her know that, but still.

Still, why was it such a big deal- oh Kwami's. 

He was going to kill Plagg, cheese strings for a month.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was wearing his colours. Well, Chat Noir's colours but same thing. She was wearing an outfit she had designed, in his colours, with him in mind. An outfit that she was freaking rocking. The jacket hugged her slim figure, the tights showcased her legs and holy mother of creation why did she have such shapely legs. 

"Hey Adrien, what do you think of Mari's new look?" Alya called as a greeting, bringing the subject of his thoughts to attention. Marinette swirled around gracefully, her skirt puffing out because of the movement.

He choked as soon as he saw the bell. Physically choked, he was pretty sure he'd bruise from how hard Nino slapped him.

"Yeah uh..she,she l-looks am-amazing!" He blurted. Plagg must have cursed him. He had never stuttered in his life and now he was at the thought of his friend wearing his colours, looking claimed by _him_. Nino wasn't even trying to hide his evil little snickering, and he was pretty sure he saw Kim hand Alix a handful of money. He couldn't even be angry because all he could think of was how soft her hair looked.

"Morning, Adrien!" Marinette's voice was soft as she greeted him, the rings on her fingers shining in the sun as she sent him a small wave, just as gentle as the smile on her face. Should he reply? Just wave back? Was it too late to do anything? Was he being weird? "Are you alright? You look very flushed! Do you need to see the nurse?" Great he couldn't reply because he was too busy being a blushing, fumbling fool and now she thought he was sick! He was going to get akumatized and his villain persona was going to be a clown because he was boo boo the fool.

"Um...n-no I'm fine," He reassured her with a wave of his hand, "You're just...just really, r-really hot." 

What the fuck.

What the- did he just- hot- yeah?

What would happen if he cataclysmed himself? Instant death? He hoped so. 

Marinette gasped, "Fur-real? I think you're purr-ty hot too." A faint blush was on her cheeks and he really wasn't sure if the roaring he could hear was from their friends, Plagg's laughter, or his own heartbeat because all he could think about was that she had made Cat Puns, while wearing a cat themed outfit.

"Marry me," maybe he was being a bit forward but he meant it, "We'd be purr-fect together!"

The bell rang before she could reply, but she did wink so he was taking it as a yes. 

Adrien Agreste is in a relationship with Marinette Dupain- Cheng

Likes (46k) comments (13k)

theofficalchloebourgeois : Ridiculous! utterly ridiculous!

Alya.ladyblogger: Ahhh finally!! you 2 are so cute together

Kingkim: cannot believe all it took was some cat puns

**Alix** _(@inwonderland)_

Fun Fact: @adrienagreste will stutter AND blush if you place one @marinettedesigns wearing cat themed clothes in front of him

replies (8) retweets (3.7k) likes (18.5k)

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

Cannot believe y'all let me get away with thinking that's how everyone felt towards their good friends for a whole YEAR

replies (567k) retweets (1m) likes (1.54m)

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigns)_

Now I know I can make him stutter it's now a challenge to get it to happen again

replies (65) retweets (34) likes (13k)

BUZZFEED

10 times Adrien Agreste stuttered because of his girlfriend

1) When Marinette wore this iconic Chat Noir themed outfit that began their relationship (source: @marinettedesigned on IG)

2) When Adrien saw Marinette in her prom dress for the first time (source: @ladyblogger on twitter)

3) The time that Gabriel Agreste himself stated that Marinette is his future daughter in law in an interview (source: (link))

4) When Marinette modeled for FashionDaily magazine (source: MDC.Fashion.com)

5) When Marinette showed off her self defense skills (source: The Ladyblog)

6) That time when Marinette took down a freaky interviewer-turned-akuma like a boss, both before he was akumatised an during (source: The Ladyblog)

7) When she showed up dressed like Lady Noire for the annual Gabriel Agreste Halloween fashion show (source: @adrienagrestenews on IG)

8) When Marinette was working on the same shoot as him during her 2 weeks work experience with Gabriel (source: @AgresteGabrielofficial)

9) On their 2 year anniversary when Marinette wore another Chat Noir themed outfit to their date (source: @adrienagreste on twitter)

10) When during the reveal of our superheroes, Ladybug was revealed to be Marinette and Chat Noir to be Adrien

Bonus:

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"When did you and daddy get married?"

"Oh we're not sweetheart, we're just good friends."

"It's been 8 years Marinette, 8 years!"

"What a long friendship!"


End file.
